Revan's Heart
by TsukasaFanBOF
Summary: Revan has accepted her role as the Dark Lord of the Sith and has retired to her chambers for the night, but it seems she's nowhere close to relaxing for the night. Revan/Carth/Bastila. One-shot


**Revan's heart**  
By TsukasafanBOF

**Disclaimer: All characters herefore mentioned are the sole property of bioware and star wars. I do not claim ownership of the characters involved in this story nor do I claim to have any connections with those who do have ownership of the characters. This story is strictly fiction and is in no way related to the game(s). That being said, I hope you enjoy my story and it's content.**

After a long day of teaching the sith apprentices just why they were apprentices Lord Revan retired back to her chambers. She washed up and slipped out of her robes into her arabian styled sleep gown. The gown was a fitting black with sheer sleeves and velvet cuffs around her wrists. The waist was wrapped in the finest satin that could be found in this corner of the galaxy. The gown flowed to the floor with layers of sheer silk with tall slits to allow a more free movement of her legs. She wandered over to her observation station and sat upon the small window couch with her left leg extended to it's fullest and her right leg dangling off the couch's edge. The fabric of her gown fell softly over her left leg but not over the right.  
Just as Revan was reaching up to untie her hair from the now messy bun the door to her quarters flew open. Revan quickly turned her gaze to the door and surely enough her foolish apprentice stood in the entrance, though she made great haste to move before the Dark Lord and kneel at her feet.  
"My lord..."  
Revan did not seem the least surprised to see Bastila before her, and showed no amusement at being disturbed by her unworthy apprentice. "What is it Bastila?" she asked with plain annoyance.  
"Forgive me for the intrusion but there has been an incident that requires your attention, my lord."  
"Excuse me? Requires?!"  
"Forgive me master but I presumed this would be a matter that you would rather attend to yourself."  
"You ask for forgiveness a lot apprentice, but I'm feeling merciful for now, but one more outburst of that sort and you'll learn how easily my patience is tried. Now, surely this incident can wait until morning?"  
"I could wait until morning if you prefer master, though if I may?" Bastila waited for the response from her master.  
"You may..."  
"Leaving this matter until morning may result in being unable to resolve it in any matter."  
"Fine!"  
Bastila got to her feet and motioned to the guards outside the door.  
"You brought the issue to me!"  
"I thought you might want to handle this as discretely as possible."  
Revan tightened her fists and shifted from her place on the couch to where her left leg was now bent and serving as an armrest while facing forward now, and her right leg was fully hung over the couch and her toes were now touching the floor. Her head was aimed at Bastila and the fury in her eyes was growing. "You are an apprentice! You do not make such rash decisions about what I should do! You truly are trying my patience!"  
"Ahem..."  
"Who dares to interrupt the Sith Lord!!!" said Revan as she turned her head towards the door.  
"Maybe I should just come back another time...gorgeous."  
Revan dropped her jaw at the man who stood in her doorway. It was none other than Carth Onasi. Bastila could tell that she was no longer needed here and was probably preferred to be gone. So, Bastila made a hasty exit with her head hung down and then vanished down the hall. Carth just stood there leaning on the doorframe reveling in Revan's lack of speech.  
"You should be careful about that you know? I've heard you can drown that way."  
Revan was unsure of what the pilot meant but soon realized that he was making a crack about her gaping mouth. She quickly shut it, and then took her eyes off of the pilot for a moment.  
Meanwhile Carth was looking at the godess of a woman in front of him. He wasn't sure if it was just the sleep gown or if it was the fact that he hadn't seen her in so long, either way he was enjoying the sight. "Nice stems gorgeous, if you don't mind me saying." A sly smirk grew over his face as he watched the Sith lord blush.  
"Is it really you?"  
"What do you mean is it really me, of course it's me."  
"But I heard..."  
"Before we start to exchange stories beautiful, aren't you going to invite me in? I just think it might make this reunion a little more private."  
"Oh, um...of course, come in Carth, have a seat."  
"Thank you." Carth made his way to the bed that was off to the side a bit of where Revan currently sat. "So, what do you want to know gorgeous?"  
"You don't have to call me that you know."  
"What? "Gorgeous"? But I thought you liked it?"  
"I do...it's just---"  
"Then I don't see the problem."  
An awkward silence overtook the room. Finally Revan broke it. "I heard you were dead."  
"What?"  
"I heard that you had gone down with the Star Forge. I was told that you went back to look for me, to try and save me."  
"Well, I did. In fact the only reason I got off that thing was because I saw you walking off with Bastila, I chased after you, and barely made it in time to the Ebon Hawk."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you go back for me? I had betrayed your trust, I had fallen back to the darkside, I'm no better than Saul was."  
Carth got up from the bed and kneeled before Revan. He lifted his hand to her face and brushed the hair from her eyes softly brushing her skin as well. "Do you really have to ask? I loved you."  
"But you don't anymore?" Revan hit away his hand and drew her knees to her chest turning towards the observation window.  
Carth reached up towards the cowering girl and took her hand in his own. "I never said that. Now come on, look at me. This isn't the way a Sith Lord should act at the first sign of conflict."  
Revan turned her head towards the man who had once stolen her heart. "Why are you here Carth? I'm not going back, so don't try to make me."  
Carth looked at the woman before him, she looked so scared, so hurt, and so alone. He felt that he needed to ask her, and he wasn't sure how she would react to his question. "Why Revan...why can't you go back?"  
"It's not that I can't, I just won't!"  
"But why?"  
She couldn't tell him, she knew it would break his heart. She would rather him hate her than to know the answer. "It feels right." she lied.  
"Oh come on, I've known you long enough to know when you lying. Now tell me the truth."  
"You wouldn't understand!" Revan stood up from the couch ripping her hand away from the pilot.  
"Help me to understand. Please?"  
"You want to know? You really want to know?"  
"Yes!"  
"Fine, I'll tell you Carth. The big secret, the one thing no one else knows. The reason why I took the path I did! YOU CARTH! It was you!"  
Carth was taken aback by her words. " Me?!"  
"Yes you! I loved you, HELL I still do! Did you really think that I would be able to be with you if I stayed with the light?! Love is forbidden!!! It's like the number one taboo among Jedi!! Everything Carth, everything I did, I did for you! I killed Saul, for you! I poisoned both Master Uthar and Yuthara so that we could bring your son the proof he needed! I spared Bastila because it was what you wanted me to do! I killed Malak for all the pain he caused you, destroying your homeworld, taking away your wife! EVERYTHING WAS FOR YOU!!!" Revan was now screaming in tears and had collapsed on the floor with her face in her hands screaming the heartache into her palms.  
Carth crawled over to the distraught woman and took her in his arms. She fought him at first but soon she gave in and was clinging to him. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea I had done that to you. But I'm here now, I've finally found you and Jedi or not I'm going to stay with you. You can count on that."


End file.
